Joon Myeon's 26th Birthday
by MsX1001
Summary: Sebuah perayaan sederhana di hari ulang tahun Joon Myeon oleh Yi Xing./SuLay/GS/DLDR
**Joon Myeon's 26** **th** **Birthday**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance (?)**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

 **Casts: Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Pairing: Sulay/JoonXing**

 **Warning: GS, Typos, No Edit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi sebagian besar orang Weekend adalah saat-saat yang paling diminati diantara 7 sebutan hari dalam seminggu. Selain terbebas dari belenggu pekerjaan merekapun memanfaatkan hari itu untuk sekedar berkumpul dengan keluarga atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan demi menenangkan pikiran yang saling berpaut kusut layaknya benang yang telah terjebak dalam simpul-simpul rumit. Tak ayal banyak pasangan yang memanfaatkan hari tersebut untuk saling bertemu dan mengunjungi beberapa tempat menyenangkan demi menyalurkan jiwa muda mereka.

Weekend merupakan hari yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang melepas penat, namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Kim Joon Myeon. Laki-laki itu masih memiliki setumpuk berkas di meja kerjanya yang meraung meminta sentuhan. Tidak cukup dengan tumpukan kertas penghasil uang itu saja, Joon Myeon juga dijawalkan untuk bertemu dengan Client penting sore itu.

Sederet jadwal pada yang menyita hari libur memang terkadang membuat Joon Myeon mengeluh jenuh. Tapi Joon Myeon menyadari jika posisinya memiliki pengaruh besar pada kelangsungan perusahaan yang dia pimpin, mengharuskan Joon Myeon untuk bekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab pada setiap tugasnya. Bahkan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Joon Myeon seharusnya sedang bersenang-senang sekarang.

Ah, berbicara tentang ulang tahun Joon Myeon. Laki-laki itu merasa sedikit kecewa, karena kali ini dia hanya menghabiskan hari pertambahan usianya tanpa kehadiran sang terkasih. Hubungan jarak jauh membuat Joon Myeon harus puas dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun melalui telepon dari kekasihnya tadi pagi. Zhang Yi Xing, gadis manis itu menghubungi Joon Myeon pagi-pagi sekali, mengucapkan selamat sekaligus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung pada Joon Myeon. Helaan panjang terhembus dari bibir Joon Myeon kala itu, Joon Myeon mengerti jika Yi Xing juga sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Aktivitas gadis itu bahkan lebih pada dibanding Joon Myeon. Joon Myeonpun masih bersyukur kekasih pelupanya itu tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin Yi Xing sudah membuat alarm khusus untuk mengingatkan ulang tahun Joon Myeon mengingat daya ingat gadisnya yang tidak terlalu baik.

Pukul delapan malam waktu Seoul, Joon Myeon baru saja mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan seorang klien dari Kanada. Guratan lelah tampak kentara terpancar di wajah bak malaikat laki-laki itu. Joon Myeon ingin segera tiba di apartemennya dan mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya di atas ranjang. Ugh, mungkin Joon Myeon juga akan berendam malam ini.

15 menit adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Joon Myeon untuk tiba di apartemennya. Laki-laki itu mengernyit ketika menemukan sepasang sepatu wanita yang tersusun rapi di rak sepatu. Berdasarkan model dan ukurannya, sangat tidak mungkin jika itu adalah milik Kyungsoo-adik perempuan Joon Myeon-. Ukuran sepatu Kyungsoo lebih kecil dari itu.

Senyum simpul mengembang di wajah Joon Myeon. Dia tidak asing dengan sepatu itu dan Joon Myeon masih ingat saat dia menghadiahkan sepatu itu untuk Yi Xing musim gugur tahun lalu. Jadi, Yi Xing sekarang sedang berada di apartemennya? Menyiapkan kejutankah? Joon Myeon menggeleng disertai kekehan dari bibirnya. Yi Xing tidak berubah. Gadis itu masih tetap ceroboh seperti biasa.

Joon Myeon menggeser pintu apartemennya. Tanpa berniat menyentuh saklar untuk menghidupkan penerangan. Joon Myeon berjalan sedikit mengendap mengikuti titik cahaya temaram sebagai penerangan.

Laki-laki itu mengulum senyum saat menemukan sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang telah menyala diatas meja di ruang tengah. Ruangan itupun telah dihias sedemikian hingga. Ada beberapa balon di setiap sudut ruangan, kertas-kertas ucapan, tidak lupa juga dengan sebuah spanduk yang terbentang di dinding. Yi Xing mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, tapi dimana gadisnya? Joon Myeon tidak menemukan Yi Xing disana.

"Sayang! Yi Xing-ah, kau dimana eoh?!" seru Joon Myeon setengah berteriak berharap Yi Xing akan segera datang menghampirinya.

Hening

Tidak ada sahutan dari Yi Xing. Gadis itupun tidak datang menemuinya. Pandangan Joon Myeon kini bergulir menelisik jarak yang mampu tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Namun nihil, Joon Myeon tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Yi Xingie, aku tahu kau disini sayang!" seru Joon Myeon lagi. Namun Yi Xing tidak juga menampakkan dirinya.

Joon Myeon menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Dia hendak beranjak dari sofa panjang itu, tapi sesuatu di balik sofa menarik perhatian Joon Myeon. Laki-laki itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya samar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu sayang?" Joon Myeon berkacak pinggang di belakang Yi Xing yang tengah meringkuk di balik Sofa.

Yi Xing memutar kepalanya lamat-lamat. Mata gadis itu membulat lucu akibat terkejut. Beberapa saat setelahnya gadis itu mencebik, kedua iris coklat miliknya menatap Joon Myeon protes.

"Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku oppa, kau menyebalkan." Protes Yi Xing.

Joon Myeon mengapit pipi Yi Xing diantara dia jarinya. Laki-laki itu menarik pipi kenyal Yi Xing. "Aigoo, berapa usia kekasihku ini eoh?" goda Joon Myeon gemas dengan tingkah Yixing yang terlihat sangat lucu. Lihatlah bagaimana Yi Xing merajuk padanya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen sekarang.

"Lainkali, bersembunyilah lebih baik , eoh." Imbuh Joon Myeon beralih menepuk-nepuk kepala Yi Xing dengan pelan.

Yi Xing mengerang. Gadis itu menarik tanggan Joon Myeon, mengajak pemuda tampannya untuk kembali ke sofa. "Sudah sana, tiup lilinnya oppa." Kata Yi Xing masih kesal.

Persimpangan tercetak di dahi Joon Myeon. Dia melirik Yi Xing dengan ekor matanya. "Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu? Tidak iklas ya?" tanya Joon Myeon memicing.

Yi Xing memutar bola matanya. Dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu menangkup pipi Joon Myeon, "Cepat buat permohonanmu oppa, lalu tiup lilinnya segera. Kau tidak mau kuenya juga menjadi lilin bukan?" ujar Yi Xing.

Joon Myeon bergidik. Ucapan Yi Xing memang terdengar manis ditambah ulasan senyum di wajah gadis itu. Namun, pancaran ancaman menghunus dari iris coklat terang gadis itu membuat setiap kata terdengar layaknya ancaman. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku kalau begitu." Kata laki-laki itu mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Yi Xing.

Yi Xing balas mengecup pipi kiri Joon Myeon kemudian mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Joon Myeon. Gadis itu bertepuk tanggan dengan riang di akhir lagunya, memandang Joon Myeon dengan ceria seraya meminta kekasihnya itu untuk berdoa dan meniup lilin.

"Ayo, make a wish sebelum meniup lilinnya oppa"

Joon Myeon mengangguk patuh. Laki-laki itu menutup matanya, memohon beberapa permohonan dan mengucapkan terumakasih beberapa saat sebelum memadamkan kobaran api kecil di puncak lilin yang sudah hampir meleleh setengahnya.

"Saengil cukhae, oppa." Yi Xing berujar ceria. Mata gadis itu berbinar menatap Joon Myeon dengan menyenangkan. Kedua tangan Yi Xing yang sebelumnya saling menepuk telah beralih menangkup kedua pipi Joon Myeon.

"Semoga kau berumur panjang oppa"

Yi Xing mengucapkan wish pertamanya. Bersama senyum yang masih mengembang tulus, dia mendekatkan wajah mereka tanpa ragu.

'chu'

Satu kecupan di bibir Joon Myeon kemudian diiringi dengan wish yang lain dari Yi Xing. "Semoga karirmu semakin baik"

'chu'

Lagi-lagi Joon Myeon dapat merasakan belahan bibir Yi Xing yang menyentuh bibirnya. Laki-laki hanya diam.

"Semoga selalu diberi kesehatan"

'chu'

Yi Xing mengucapkan wish yang ketiga tentu saja dengan bibirnya yang kembali menyapa bibir tipis Joon Myeon yang tampak menikmati bagaimana Yi Xing kini tengah memanjakannya dengan kecupan-kecupan manis.

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu"

'chu'

Yi Xing memahat senyum setelah mengakhiri kecupannya. Satu tangannya telah turun, namun tangannya yang lain masih betah bersarang di sisi kanan wajah Joon Myeon. Yixing menggerakkan ibu jarinya, mengelus kulit Joon Myeon yang terasa halus untuk ukuran seorang pria. Dilihatnya Joon Myeon tengah terpejam. Jari-jari Joon Myeon melingkupi tangan kiri Yi Xing yang masih betah bertahan di wajah laki-laki itu.

"dan, tetaplah menjadi Kim Joon Myeon yang selalu mencintaiku"

Yi Xing berujar lirih nyaris berbisik.

Kelopak mata Joon Myeon yang menutup perlahan terbuka. Iris hitam tenang laki-laki itu bertemu dengan iris coklat muda Yi Xing. Keduanya tersenyum saat masing-masing dari mereka berhasil menelisik apa yang mereka cari.

"As always, Yi Xingie. As long as my life." Sahut Joon Myeon.

Benang udara perlahan terkikis ketika pasangan kekasih itu membiarkan naluri mengambil alih raga mereka. Pancaran kasih terpapar mutlak dari kedua pasang netra berbeda warna perlahan meredup hingga menutup ketika tamparan hangat karbondioksida membentur kulit mereka. Keduanya begitu dekat dan dengan sedikit gerakan bibir mereka telah menempel. Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Joon Myeon terlebih dahulu mengambil inisiatif untuk menggerakkan bibirnya mengulum bibir merah Yi Xing lembut. Mereka terhanyut dalam aura merah muda yang merekah seindah mawar ranum sampai kebutuhan oksigen menuntut mereka untuk kembali membuat jarak.

Yi Xing itu berhambur memeluk Joon Myeon bersama perasaan bahagia yang melingkupinya. Pemuda yang hanya berjarak 5 bulan darinya itupun membalas pelukan Yi Xing. Kecupan sayang jatuh di kening gadis itu mewakili hati pemiliknya. Joon Myeon merengkuh Yi Xing penuh syukur. Dia berharap gadis itu selalu bisa memeluk Yi Xing seperti ini bersama lingkupan hangat yang membuai nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, oppa." Ujar Yi Xing memecah keheningan.

"Akupun sangat mencintai kekasih manisku ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Annyeong, Author membawa oneshoot sekedar meramaikan ultah papih Suho yang sudah semakin tua #digeplaksuho. Author sadar, masih banyak kekurangan dan mamsih banyak yang harus dibenahi. Jadi, kritik dan saran diterima dengan terbuka. So, RnR if you don't mind


End file.
